The Ruler Mandy
by Childremake
Summary: In the future Mandy is the RULER of the world and she only trust Billy. *wink WInk*


The story takes place in the White house. After the kids of Endsville grow up and graduate high school. Mandy thinks that now it is time to put her plan into action, and take over the world. They were both 19. Billy was concern that people would get hurt. Mandy used her demon voice on him and he fell for it like always. After 7 years of Chaos, destruction, and pain there was and quit for a while. The kids are 26 now. Mandy is ruler of the once free world. Billy stands at 5'11 wearing a black suit and tie with an ear piece. Erwin wearing the same stands at 6'3. The boys look out the window in one of the hall ways that looks out to the city.

"If you look out the window, you see the smoke and fires spread across the city. Even inside I can hear people screaming." "They're not screaming Erwin. They're chanting. Come on we need to barricade the doors and get everybody ready. We could be in for a fight." Said Billy. The boys start to make their way to the front door. "Billy. Do you remember the old days when we were kids? We got into trouble with Mandy but this is crazy now. The resistance got stronger. *grabs Billys arm to face him and stops* this is going to big fight, people are going to die. Did we make a mistake to follow Mandy?" Billy looks at the floor *sigh*then looks at Erwin with straight face "I thought you loved her?" Erwin grins "I do girls with power are sexy." Billy shrugs "we both knew this was coming. And Mandy is expecting us to defend her, she's our friend we can't just leave her. Besides who you rather deal with the resistance or Mandy?" Erwin sighed with shock and looked at Billy "You have a point I can't leave my love. Billy I'm always thinking about those days as kids and you were dumb ass. How did you get to be smart like this? Does Mandy still have you under her spell or something?" Billy snickered "No, I broke that a long time ago. I stayed because she promised me something 6 years ago when I finally broke from it. As for the smarter part I'm not as smart as you but when people tried to kill you it's a motivation to learn something." "Really!" said Erwin "what did she promise you?" *Billy opens his mouth*

Mandy yells over the intercom "Hey Dumb and dumber! Get to the front door NOW!" The boys look at each other and start to run to the door. Erwin gets on the radio "Squad 3 and 7 are you in position?" "Yes Sir!" Erwin looks at Billy "Where's the Reaper!" Billy opens the door to a raging crowd at the steps where police with riot shields are holding them back and looks at Erwin "he has been really busy senesce Mandy took over." Erwin looks really nerves at Billy "So Billy. What if Mandy's speech doesn't work out?" Billy smiles at him and places his hand on his shoulder "it will work." Billy goes down the stairs to help control the crowd. *over the radio* "Queen Mandy is about to go live." Erwin gets to the computer and sets up a huge hologram screen of Mandy sitting at her desk all over the world. She's wearing a velvet red blazer jacket with a white button up her hair in put up the same and her black head band, wearing dark red shade of lip stick. It makes her lips pop out cause of her pale smooth looking skin.

Billy looks up at the screen and notices it all. Her chest just reaches over her desk and a flash of light blinds the crowd and everything is quite no can look away from the screen. She begins to talk. "To create a new world, the old world must be destroyed. You have your new plans get it done and you'll be happy." Mandy hits a button and it the screen goes black. Every one stands straight and in line a walk back to which they came. Even the police and everyone in the white house do it, accept for Billy who stands in confusion. Claire (Mandy's mother whom is her assistant) walks over to Billy "Ruler Mandy would like to see you in her office." Billy nods and walks to up the stairs past Erwin who was just typing on the computer. *Billy waves his hand between the screen and his face* Erwin doesn't move at all Billy knows he has been hypnotize. Billy just begins to walk towards Mandy's office again. On the walk everyone around him is acting like nothing happened. He reaches her office as people move the all the cameras out, he walks inside.

*The door closes and locks behind him* It's just Billy and Mandy in the room. She's leaning against the left side of her desk looking out a cloudy think bullet proof glass. He can see the whole outfit. Her jacket matches her thigh high tight skirt with pale stockings on thin legs and black Marry Janes on her feet. Billy marches angrily over in front over to her, only a foot away. "Mind control. Really Mandy, what if they brake it like I did. They'll be back for you." *Mandy pulls out a cigarette, lights it and blows it in his face* "They won't. I made sure." Mandy sits up and blows another ball of smoke inches from his face. Billy paces backwards then walks forward to grab the cigarette out of her hand and throws it at the ground. *Mandy grabs him by the collar in the front of his shirt pushes him against the window. "What the fuck is wrong with you Billy." Billy looks at with worried look on his face "cigarettes are bad for you. You shouldn't smoke." Mandy pushes him harder against the glass "you know better than to take something from me. So Billy, what is it?" Billy grabs her hand that holdings him "It's you Mandy! You're my problem! You promised me that the future would be better, it would be happier- *Mandy pulls down on his collar making him kneel before her* "Are you saying you're not happy Billy?" *Mandy lets go of him and steps back and leans against the desk again* Billy sits there and looks at the ground. "I just want you to be safe Mandy. If you are safe then I am happy. *he looks up and smiles* we're friends after all."

Mandy looks him with that face of hers and sighs. "Well that was my last cigarette you ruined, so you're gonna have to entertain my now." She using her finger and demands him to come closer. Billy cheeks turn red as he stands up and walks towards her. "Eat it like you would your yogurt." Mandy then grabs his head and pushes him down. Billy on his knees again is eye level with her pussy. She slides off her skirt "well I'm waiting Billy." Billy looks up real, the back at black pink laced pantie, with a flower in the middle. Billy can't help but smile a little at the flower. Billy has always had feeling for Mandy but now he knows that they more than he thought and Mandy has never trusted anyone but Billy. Billy was getting hard just the view. He reaches his hands on the rim of the panties and pulls down slowly showing more of her. He was busy of pussy view his didn't notice Mandy's cheeks were turning red. *Billy kisses her pussy lips* Mandy grabs the rim of her desk getting ready but Billy lifts her by hips and sits her on the edge of her desk. Mandy

"What the-*Billy begins to lick and suck her insides* Mandy lays on her back and grabs edges of desk trying not to collapse her legs on his head. Mandy is knocking things off her desk. Billy is sticking his tongue in and out making her moan. He can't help but be proud and smile. Mandy grabs his hair "shut up, and keep going." Billy did as he was asked. He slowly brings up his hands and inserts his middle finger while licking her cunt. She moans and starts to breath heavily grabbing and squeezing the edge of the desk. Billy feeling brave starts to kiss upwards. With his other hand, stars to lift her shirt and kisses her stomach. *Mandy starts biting her lip* "Billy what are, you doing." He pulls her closer to him and inserts his index finger while rubbing her with his thumb he can feel her walls pulsing harder on his fingers and a warm slick wetness on him hands. She lets out a loud groan, and bites her lip again trying to contain it.

Billy is able to reach her face. He pulls her chin down and turns her head sideways and starts to suck and lick her neck. He whispers in her ear. "You know your pussy taste better then yogurt." And kiss her ear. He so closes to her that she can feel the hard boner in his pants with her thighs. She puts her hands on shoulders. "Take your clothes off now." Billy sits up and removes his hand for her. He takes off his jacket and starts to unbuckle his pants, Mandy sits up and start to pull off tie making his face get close to hers. He sneaks in a kiss on her lips. She then looks at her they're not angry but full of lust she grabs his head and plants a forceful kiss on his lips. He let go of his pants and they dropped to the floor.

He wraps his arms around her. They're tongues fighting each other. Billy member is so hard and big that it feels like its pushes them a part. They part lips. He stares at her, she unbuttons the last of her buttons on her shirt, and sits back up on the desk in a black lacy size 34 D bra waiting for him to do something. Instead of unbuttoning his shirt pulls it over his head, and then starts to make out again, squeezing her boobs softly rubbing her nipple. Her hands peruse his body his hips up his 8 pack abs over his pecks and over his shoulders meeting each other around his neck. She pushes away from his lips. "Are you going to entertain me or what?" She demanded.

Billy bowed his head and said "I am nothing more than your slave," " your damn right you are" Mandy quoted Billy pulls down his underwear and puts the head at her entrance he slowly inserts himself, Mandy buries her face in his neck, he stops for a moment. Mandy screams "If you stop again, I'm gonna kill you!" So Billy begins to move again going deeper inside her. He starts to pump in and out. He releases Mandy from his arms and lays her along the desk and thrusting harder inside her. He feels her walls squeezing around his member. "Mandy. *groan* you feel so good." Billy starts pumping faster. Billy is just watching her body squirms with pleasure. Billy grabs one her legs and moves it to his chest get a better angle on her spot. As he's trusting he hits a certain spot and Mandy screams "Billy! Right there." Billy hits that spot over and over again making her walls squeeze on him faster. "Mandy I'm about to-*Mandy cuts him off* "Billy you better *moan* not cum inside me!" "Mandy its coming! I can't." "Not yet Billy! I'm about to!"

Mandy's walls collapse on Billy and he can't hold it in any longer both Billy and Mandy juices start to leak out of her. Billy kisses her leg and pulls out and slides down the side of the desk. Mandy lies on the desk panting. "When I catch my breath. I'm gonna kill you for cuming in me." Billy smiles and kisses her hanging legs. "I'm happy now."


End file.
